Uranium Biome
The '''Uranium Biome '''is a biome that is themed on radioactivity and poison. If you enter this biome without a Hazmat Suit, which is an armor set that has the defense of Shadow armor, good luck dealing with Radioactivity, which is a debuff like poison but twice the damage. However, this poisoning will fade in Hardmode or with hardmode armor. It also has a green fog covering the biome, and the skies are also a chartreuse. Hazmat Suit is crafted of 100 snow blocks, 50 dirt blocks, 20 clay blocks, and 10 iron bars. It can be crafted at a Corrosive Anvil, which is obtained in the central point of the world, underground. It can also be crafted with 20 gold bars, 10 iron bars, and 3 Rusty Bars. Rusty Bars can be crafted from Rusty Ore. Rusty Ore is usually found near actual ore and commonly on the surface. This biome mostly consists of Rhyolition and Liquid Uranium, Rhyolition being only breakable with Nightmare Pickaxe or above. The stone is Urania, only breakable with a Cobalt/Palladium Pickaxe or above. This is the only biome with no exclusive altars, so a Crimson altar is a replacement for this. The ore is Uranium Ore, ore which can only be broken with a Mythril/Orichalcum pickaxe or above. Uranium ore grants Uranium armor, just slightly stronger than those of Orichalcum, and weapons slightly stronger as well. There is an ore with no set but it acts like wood with chairs, etc. named Thorium. Neither of these ores will poison NPCs if exposed, unlike in real life. Trees are scarce here, but if one exists, it usually looks dead and drops Poisonwood, which can only be crafted into Doors, Walls, Tables, and Chairs. This and Supersonic are the only biomes that NPCs don't care about, as neither spread. Stomach doesn't spread either, however NPCs still care because it is an upgraded form of Crimson, which is nonsense considering Supersonic is an upgraded Corruption. Rusty ore is especially common in the Uranium, with multiple veins of it underground and bulbs of it in the surface. After mining 70 Rusty Ore, a message "You hear footsteps" will show, and mentality is decreased by 4. After mining 140 Rusty Ore, a message "Echoes of an unknown being bounce through the wall", and mentality is decreased by 10. 200 Rusty Ore mined spawns Uranium Warrior, a relatively easy boss compared to Brain of Cthulhu and Eater of Worlds. Hardmode The Uranium Biome will become calmer, with no fog and prosperous trees. The glowing uranium is no longer glowing, and the sky is now a regular blue. Enemies become friendly and unattackable. Uranium Biome in Hardmode is basically a paradise. The trees now have leaves and no longer drop Poisonwood, but they instead drop shadewood. The background became from a desolate ruined town to a forest of paradise. Pre-Hardmode Enemies * Uranium Walker - 32 , 10 damage, 3 defense * Uranium Flyer - 128 , 8 dmg (contact), 10 dmg (laser), 8 defense Boss * Uranium Warrior - 3000 , 20 dmg (contact), 10 dmg (bow) * Summoned by using a Uranium Orb, which can be obtained by mining 200 Rusty Ore in the Uranium. * He will stay stationary and constantly fire at you with his bow, with a cooldown of 1 second. Spriting (no walker or warrior sprite, sorry!) Hazmat suit made by Kandykitty.